Krypto the Superdog: Tusky in Love
by iRikeToWrite
Summary: Something's bothering Tusky Husky, but when a new recruit to the Dog Stars comes in, Tusky is lovestruck. But, Krypto notices something mysterious, and he thinks the new recruit is someone rather suspicous...


**I honestly don't know if this will be a one-shot or a full story, depends on the amount of good reviews I get :D My first fanfic, btw, so please don't bomb me if it is bad, but respectful criticism is highly appreciated, enjoy :D.**

Krypto the Superdog Chapter 1: Tusky in Love

It was a regular day in the city of Metropolis. The sun was high and all evil was at a stand still. At least, that's how it was on Earth. Thousands of miles up, past the clouds and blue sky, our trusted canine Krypto and his gang of superdogs had just finished battling out the wretched Mechanikat and his evil schemes to take over Earth, and more importantly, take out the Dog Star Patrol. Back in the Dog Star Patrol spaceship, our heroes were celebrating their victory. "You did great out there, guys! Awesome job" Krypto said to his fellow teammates. His teammates cheered and mostly everyone simply congratulated one another; everyone except Tusky. Noticing this, Krypto (being the kind-hearted dog he is) walked over to aid him. "What's the matter Tusky?" Krypto asked. Tusky jolted up and noticed he was there. "Oh, Superdog. Uhh-it's nothing, just a little tired as all, eh!" Krypto looked at him with a suspicious face, and Tusky just responded with a nervous and fake smile. "You, tired? Hot Dog liking the cold would be more believable than that!" Krypto joked, only to have Tusky make a nervous laugh. "Mmmm, whatever. Also, great job out there, your tooth was a good deflector!" Tusky lifted his head high and sarcastically said "I never would have guessed, eh? It's only the hardest substance in the universe!" Krypto showed a friendly smile and walked away to talk with everyone else. Something was wrong with him, however. Tusky didn't feel comfortable talking about it, but something was definitely there.

Brainy stood in front of the controls for the ship and started to make an announcement. "Dog Stars! Dog Stars!" Brainy called, only to have everyone continue talking. Brainy, irritated, said loudly "DOG STARS!" Everyone stopped their conversations and looked nervously at Brainy, giving them herr full attention. "I would like to announce a new "recruit" to the Dog Star Patrol! I have planned this beforehand and I am proud to say she is an OFFICIAL member of the Dog Stars. I would like for you to give her your full respect when she arrives and everyone is to be on their best behavior!" Everyone agreed and after a little bit of chat amongst themselves everyone went to do their own things. Tusky simply walked around the ship, thinking to himself. "_I don't know why this is bothering me so much. I'm never like this at all! So what if…" _Tusky's thoughts were interrupted when he had noticed a noise coming from one of the rooms. After listening some more, he realized it was HIS room.

Tusky started running, hating the fact that someone was invading his privacy. As he opened the door and ran in, he bumped into someone. They rolled over and he landed on top of whoever it was. After they stopped rolling, he realized that he was nose to nose with an emerald green husky. He looked deep into her eyes, and she into his. As if for a moment, nothing was surrounding the two. Tusky started to blush hard, and the female did as well. He quickly squirmed off of her and nervously said "Oh, I, uhh, can explain that, umm, that thing…Nice to meet you, eh?" The female made a short giggle and took out her paw "I'm Rosey, the new recruit. Uhh… is this your room?" Tusky just stood there, dreamily smiling at her, ignoring what she said. "Umm…hello there?" Tusky soon noticed she was speaking, and quickly responded "Oh, yeah this is but don't worry about it, mon emi. I'm Tusky by the way, nice to meet you." Tusky shook her paw and, once again, stared into her eyes. Her eyes shone a beautiful scarlet and it was as if he was lost in them. Rosey looked at him too. "_Oh my gosh, he's staring at me. Oh, he's so cute! Plus he has a French accent!" _Rosey thought, resulting in a nervous laugh coming out of her. "Umm…Brainy would probably want to see you, come with me mon emi, I'll show you to her" Tusky said. He and Rosey walked through the big hallways and to the control room, where Brainy was tweaking with the ship. "Uh, Brainy, our new recruit's here, eh" Tusky said, in which Brainy jolted to them. "Oh, hi there Rosey. So, I see you met Tusky Husky here" gesturing to Tusky. Rosey looked at him dreamily and replied with a long "yeah". This only made Tusky blush more. Brainy smirked, noticing her love struck look at him, and said "Come with me, I'll show you around before we introduce you to everyone." As she and Rosey walked away, Rosey looked back at him and said "See you later, Tusky." Tusky looked at her with an awe-like face and said, "See ya". Brainy knew that the two had something going on, and she smiled inside._ "Tusky, in love! How cute!"_

**This concludes the first chapter, please review! I wonder what is going to become if this love connection with the new recruit? PLEASE review and any criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
